


Pokemon: Fossil Version

by LLadson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, May or may not have an evil team, My First Fanfic, The Prologue is gonna be kind of sad, at least for Tyrunt, so i hope you like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLadson/pseuds/LLadson
Summary: Wyatt is the 13-year-old son of the local, fossil-reviving scientist who is about to start his journey through the new region of Sedimane. But with his starter pokemon being a revived, rampaging Tyrunt with a crippling fear of fire, Wyatt has a feeling that this may be a lot harder than he thought.





	Pokemon: Fossil Version

_Yanma flew through the trees in panic as the sound of big feet chased it at a fast pace. No matter how much it managed to lose them, they still managed to catch back up and get closer and closer. A clearing with shining daylight was up ahead, and Yanma was sure that if it could make it, then it could fly away and-_

 

_Big, brown jaws clapped down on the Yanma, causing it to splatter into green guts and parts, just before it reached the clearing. The owner of the jaws stomped into the clearing and begun to chew and swallow the remains of its prey._

 

_The pokemon was Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokemon. Though that name will not be discovered for millions of years. For now, he’s just Tyrunt, the happy little pokemon who was happy with his current prey._

 

_Loud stomps and a loud roar sounded behind Tyrunt, causing it to turn around. He faced the lowed, disapproving look of his Tyrantrum mother, who was not happy that he ran ahead like he did._

 

_Tyrunt held his head down, as a way to apologize. After a couple of seconds, Tyrantrum nuzzled her large nose on Tyrunt’s head, making her baby coo at her. Both pokemon lift their heads and continued to walk, Tyrunt walking with his mother now there was no bug pokemon distracting him._

 

_Their destination was a huge watering hole surrounded by a huge field of grass stretching in farther ahead of it and a herd of Bastiodon and Shieldon. It wasn’t too far away, especially for the long legs of Tyrantrum. A flock of Archeops and a few Aerodactyl flew overhead as they walked to the water. Tyrunt licked his lips, eager to drink something after the Yanma he just ate. The Bastiodon and Shieldon moved out of their way, not wanting to be eaten by Tyrantrum. As his mother drank some water, Tyrunt was trying to reach the water with his not-quite-long-enough legs._

 

_Tyrunt, frustrated, strained his neck out more with his tongue. But he lost his footing and fell into the water. Tyrantrum didn’t take long to dip her snout into the water and pull out her struggling child. When his feet was on the ground again, he shivered a bit before he began to shake himself dry. Tyrantrum stuck her tail in front of Tyrunt. The child hopped on his mother’s tail and Tyrantrum slowly moved it over the water, allowing Tyrunt to drink gleefully._

 

_When Tyrunt was done, he squeaked at his mother to bring him back to solid ground. Tyrantrum, once Tyrunt was off her tail, nuzzled her nose on her child’s head again, snorting a little to dry up the water left on him. Tyrunt squealed at the warm breathe of his mother before spying another Yanma causally flying by. Tyrunt looked at it, then at his mother to ask permission to play with it. Tyrantrum gave a single nod, allowing him to play._

 

_With a bright smile, Tyrunt ran off after the Yanma, who started to fly off faster when it noticed. it chased the Yanma nearby the watering hole. It wasn’t too long before Tyrunt caught it in his jaws, this time not biting hard enough to crunch it. He was about to bite down, but something bright in the sky caught his attention._

 

_Tyrunt looks up at the sky to see a giant flaming ball of light, falling diagonally downwards far into the trees that Tyrunt and his mother came from. Tyrunt opened his mouth in awe, letting the Yanma fly away. He wasn’t the only one staring, as all the other pokemon in the area were staring too, for different reasons._

 

_Some of them were in as much awe as Tyrunt. But the others, including Tyrantrum, knew something wasn’t right. While the more suspicious pokemon all started to leave, Tyrantrum roared to her child to come to her so they could leave too. Tyrunt, somewhat far away and mesmerized by the falling ball, didn’t hear her._

 

_Tyrantrum stomped quickly towards him as was about pick up Tyrunt, when a big flash stopped her. The ball was gone, a bright light taking its place._

 

_There was silence for a moment. Not a pokemon made a sound. They just stared, not even moved as the sky had started to turn black in the distance and the light started to glow brighter and more brutal._

 

_Then it happened._

 

_A huge, forceful wave of winds swooshed past the area, hitting everyone including the Mother-Son pokemon. It knocked Tyrunt and most of the younger pokemon off their feet. A second wave came, much stronger and almost did the same to Tyrantrum._

 

_It was at that point that every pokemon there, and in the forest had the same idea to start running the opposite direction. Tyrantrum, thinking fast, scooped up her child in her jaws and began to follow._

 

_As Tyrantrum ran, Tyrunt curled up in her mouth, terrified and confused. Tyrantrum and the Bastiodon herd ran through the water, not caring that it was splashing everywhere. Tyrantrum turned her head to see the danger they were running from._

 

_Multiple pokemon can be seen running away out of the forest that was quickly engulfed in a large wave of flames and smoke. The pokemon that weren’t fast enough were also swallowed, screeching being held before going silent._

 

_Tyrantrum started to run faster and knocking away the Bastiodon and Shieldon in her way, the flames behind getting closer and engulfing the land and slower pokemon. She soon ended up in front of the herd and any smaller pokemon in her way. She didn’t care that she was stepping on a few of the small pokemon, she just wanted to get her and Tyrunt to safety._

 

_Tyrantrum turned her head back, and just saw flames coming towards her still, none of the pokemon she ran pass were in sight. She wanted to run faster, but a boulder tripped her left foot and caused it to twist. She fell onto the grass as she wailed in pain, and Tyrunt fell out of her mouth. Tyrunt stood up and roared desperately at his mother to stand up._

 

_Tyrantrum looked at her twisted foot, and was about roar back at Tyrunt to run. But she didn’t get the chance to as the fire wave engulfed her in front of him. Tyrunt could only stand there, horrified and tears in his eyes, as he listen to the screeches of pain his mother was giving._

 

_He didn’t come out of his shock enough to run. The flames consumed him as it did just about everything around him. The last sound he heard was the dying cries of his mother before…_

 

_Silence…_

 

**_100 million years later_ **

 

“Dad! I found one!”

 

A tall, dark-skinned man in gray clothes and white lad coat looked up from the papers on his desk and looked towards the door to his office.

 

Standing there was a young, dark-skinned boy with deadlocks, wearing dirty khaki shorts and shirt, hold a large Jaw Fossil, almost twice as large as his head, in his arms. The boy had a bright smile on his dirty face.

 

“I found my starter! It’s a Tyrunt!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the first chapter! I'm open to any criticism you have for it!


End file.
